Tar Monsters
Tar Monsters 'are creatures encountered in Ethan Thomas' nightmares and hallucinations in [[Condemned 2: Bloodshot|''Condemned 2: Bloodshot]]. They are people affected by some sort of tar-like slimey substance in the nightmare version of Metro City, appearing in the mission Rock Bottom during a nightmare Ethan experiences after getting knocked out by Inferi, during a nightmare sequence in SCU Building and after solving the puzzle in Magic Theater. They come in several different variants. Types There are 5 unique types of Tar Monsters encountered: Crawlers The most common variant of tar monsters encountered in the game. They are similar to other crawlers: short, seen lurking around, have a very disfigured appearance that barely looks human, attack humans and animals, using them as food, though unlike other Crawlers they don't use melee or any other weapons at all, instead, using their own claws. They are even weaker than other crawlers, one hit of anything is enough to kill them. When attacking they usually emerge out of the substance, but can also emerge from places like ceilings. If looking closely, they seem to be wearing something which looks like a pair of underwear, and bandages on their arms similar to Ethan's. It is unsure if they are supposed to be people who are consumed and turned into monsters by the substance or creatures created by it (or maybe even creatures who actually spread it). Shamblers '''Encountered: Rock Bottom They seem to be regular people or Addicts who are heavily affected by the substance, thus they are usually seen in places with very high presence of it. They move very slowly and just like Crawler variant can be killed in one hit of anything. Interestingly enough, even though they follow Ethan, they do not appear to be hostile, however, it is possible that they do not attack, because they are too weak to do so. They also appear durning nightmare sequence in SCU Building, but only as hallucinations and can't be harmed. Sacks Encountered: Rock Bottom, SCU Building Crawlers that reside in cocoon-like ceiling sacks in areas that are completely covered by the substance. If Ethan will get too close, a Crawler will pop out of it and grab him, starting a QTE sequence to shake the Crawler off. They are first encountered near the end of Rock Bottom and are also a part of an Optional Objective which requires to destroy all of them (fifteen in total). They also make an appearance durning a nightmare sequence in SCU Building, first as hallucination, and at the end of the sequence one of them appears as an actual enemy. Affected Addicts Encountered: Rock Bottom They come in three variants. First one looks exactly like Addict in white hoodie, but with hands covered in the substance and said substance leaking out of his mouth and eyes. Second one looks exactly like Addict in red jacket, but with the same changes in appearance as the first one. And third one is completely covered in the substance, having empty white eyes just like Crawlers and Shamblers. Besides differences in appearance, they act the same as standard Addicts. Affected SCU Agents Encountered: SCU Building They are completely covered in the substance and wear nightvision goggles, armed with assault rifles. Besides having different appearance they act the same as normal SCU Agents encountered later in the game, though affected ones are not seen talking via radio chatters, or talking at all. Trivia * First Antenna that can be used in SCU Building before or after going into cat scan machine reveals that many other people in the city besides Ethan experience such nightmares and hallucinations. Considering that and dialogue between Ethan and Alcohol Demon during the intro cutscene of The Peninsula, it seems like Oro is responsible for them too. Category:Enemies